Le rêve d'une reine
by Mikiasa
Summary: Découvrez les pensées d'une formidable reine Volturi, mais avant tout celles d'un vampire qui ne demande qu'à fonder une famille chez les terribles vampires italiens.
1. Tu seras miens

Cette nuit-là, ils étaient intervenus dans un village du centre de la France. Là-bas, un nouveau-né sévissait depuis déjà une semaine et avait ravagé durant cette courte période, bien la moitié des habitants. C'est Félix qui le trouva le premier. Il devait avoir à peine quelques mois, un an tout au plus, il souriait, inconscient de sa folie meurtrière, simple caprice d'enfant. Le garde me le tendit. Lorsque l'on découvrait un enfant, on me le confiait toujours avant de poursuivre le massacre. Je pris l'enfant dans mes bras, le berçant tendrement, cachant son regard de la tuerie. C'est une habitude inutile que j'ai pris depuis quelques années. Ce petit venait de décimer la moitié d'un village alors pourquoi lui cacher la vue d'un cadavre de plus ? Futilité de femme. Alors que je jouais avec le nouveau-né, on m'appela auprès du reste de la troupe.

Le gigantesque feu de bois autours duquel ils étaient disposés m'indiqua que le moment était venu. Je m'approchais d'eux et détournant le regard, je confiais le bébé à Jane, essuyant une larme lorsqu'il retint ma main dans la sienne.

Je ne pouvais pas assister une fois de plus à une scène de ce genre, sachant très bien le traitement que l'on réserve aux enfants nouveau-nées. Je partis me réfugier dans une forêt aux alentours du village. Durant ma ballade au milieu de la neige encore fraiche du mois de décembre, je réfléchis à ma vie d'humaine.

Marié au meilleur ami de mon frère, j'avais vécu sans amour mais avec respect et dignité. Mon mari ne m'avait jamais trompé bien que tout le monde sache qu'il préférait mon frère, le beau roi de Macédoine, Alexandre le grand. Il ne m'avait donné aucuns enfants. Puis enfin, on en arrive à la mort de mon frère chéri, après cela, tous mes amis et ma famille furent décimés. Au milieu de la guerre qui opposait tous les conseillers de mon frère pour savoir qui serait son successeur, le terrible Cassandre, qui avait développé un grand amour pour moi, eu l'idée de me mettre en sécurité en Grèce. J'appris plus tard que c'était lui-même qui avait fait assassiner ma mère, je n'en étais nullement attristée bien que choquée.

Quelques années plus tard, je dus partir d'Athènes pour épouser Cassandre devenu roi de Macédoine je ne revins jamais en Macédoine, vivante du moins. Fuyant la Grèce c'est sur des marchands d'esclaves romains que je tombais. Il m'offrit en cadeau à trois riches hommes romains : Les frères Volturis. Ils reconnurent la princesse de Macédoine que j'étais et m'offrirent de rester à leurs côtés « moyennant une petite morsure dans mon si jolie cou » pour reprendre le terme exact de Caius.

Caius. Mon Caius. Mon premier et unique amour. Celui grâce à qui j'étais là aujourd'hui. Ou devrais-je dire à cause ? Non, c'est grâce à lui que j'ai trouvé le bonheur, je ne peux pas dire une telle chose sur mon mari même si il m'a privé du droit sacré accordé à toutes les femmes, celui d'être mère.

On en arrivait là. J'ai bientôt 1600 ans et j'en parais 25, je suis la plus heureuse des épouses, la plus puissante des vampires, la plus convoité des femmes, la plus riche des reines, mais la plus triste des mères.

Le seul fait de voir tous ces vampires transformer de simples enfants en monstre tels que nous suffit à me rendre folle de rage. Comment pouvaient-ils croire qu'ils avaient le droit de faire ce qu'on m'interdisait depuis presque 15 siècles ! Si je n'avais pas le droit d'être mère aucun vampire n'en aurait le droit. Je suis cruelle ? Tant pis, il faut bien remplacer ses besoins maternels par quelque chose. Et l'excursion de ce soir … ce n'est qu'une énième tentative d'Aro pour me convaincre de ne pas avoir d'enfants. Juste un moyen pour me rappeler que transformer un bébé est interdit et que si je venais à le faire ma progéniture finirai au feu comme tous les autres. Pourtant j'en ai de plus en plus envie.

Un étrange bruit me fait sortir de mes pensées. Ce sont des pleurs, des pleurs d'enfants. Je m'approche doucement pour ne pas effrayer le nourrisson posé sur la neige. C'est un garçon, il a de belles boucles blondes cuivrés, les yeux bleus, des pommettes rougis par le froid et un sourire d'ange. Je le prends dans mes bras et commence à le bercer doucement et sous toute cette tendresse il s'endort tranquillement. Une véritable tentation voilà ce qu'il était. Si je suis cruelle le destin l'est encore plus.

Si je le transforme et que je l'aime Caius l'aimera forcement et il le protègera et Aro ne pourrait pas tuer son propre frère, non ?

_ « Athénaïs ? »

Paniquée, je cache l'enfant sous ma cape de velours et fais face à mon interlocuteur. C'est Caius. Je me détends un peu mais reste tout de même sur mes gardes. Il est à une trentaine de mètre de moi mais il peut m'entendre murmurer comme si j'étais tout près de lui. Je lui adresse un sourire qu'il me rend immédiatement.

_ « Qu'est-ce que vous faites seule ici mon adorée ? Vous devriez faire attention des vampires rodent dans les environs » plaisante-t-il. Tout en rigolant doucement, il s'approche de quelques mètres. « Nous t'avions perdu, je commençai même à m'inquiet… » Et là il l'entendit, le cœur de l'enfant. Une lueur de terreur passa un cours instant dans son regard en comprenant ce que j'avais voulu faire. Il courra vers moi et me prit par les épaules. Je luis dévoilais l'enfant, honteuse. Il l'observa longuement en restant muet.

_ « Tu crois qu'on … » commençais-je presque suppliante.

_ « Jamais ! Tu sais que c'est interdit ! Je ne risquerais jamais ta vie pour un vulgaire enfant ! » Cria-t-il.

_ « Caius, je le veux, je ne lui ferais pas de mal, il ne deviendra pas comme nous » murmurai-je à mon mari.

Là, il comprit tout mon plan garder l'enfant, l'élever et le transformer seulement quand il sera adulte.

_ « Il ne sera jamais des nôtres » m'annonça-t-il.

_ « Alors il sera seulement à nous deux »

_ « Il ne sera jamais mon fils » grogna Caius ce qui fit peur au petit qui se mit à pleurer. « Fais le taire et rejoins nous au plus vite » dit-il sèchement avant de repartir, énervé.

Les cris du bébé avaient redoublés. Visiblement il n'appréciait pas vraiment mon mari. Je le berçais une fois de plus tout en lui caressant la joue.

_ « Ne pleure pas mon mignon. Il ne veut pas de toi, tant pis, ça sera juste nous deux, toi et moi, Romane. »


	2. Tout à un prix

Voilà bientôt un an que je me suis exilée sur ma terre natale avec mon fils. Bien évidement Caius me reproche mon départ et ma décision d'adopter Romane. Il m'en veut encore, moi qui pensais qu'il voulait être père, je me suis bien trompée.

Bien sûr, il ne m'a pas laissée partir seule, Alec a ordre de ne pas me quitter un seul instant. Je crois qu'il aime bien Romane, du moins il ne le déteste pas et ne l'ignore pas non plus. Je sais qu'il envoie régulièrement des lettres à mon mari. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui raconte puisqu'il n'y a rien à raconter.

Ici, la vie est tout ce qu'il y a de plus paisible. Il fait toujours beau et chaud. Le palais est entièrement sécurisé, c'est plus simple quand tout le monde pense que la maison est hantée.

Le palais n'a pas changé depuis mon enfance. Il ne manque que les rires d'Alexandre et ses amis. J'ai jouée, enfant, au même endroit où se tient Romane aujourd'hui. Il dort là où je dormais. Il marche où je marchais. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit comme moi mais je veux qu'il ait une enfance heureuse tout comme l'a été la mienne. Certes, je ne recevais que peu d'amour de ma mère mais celui de mon père compensait. Romane, lui n'a que mon amour et j'espère que cela lui suffit.

Je sors enfin de mes pensées et me délaisse du paysage macédonien pour regarder mon fils gazouiller à mes pieds. Le malin ! Maintenant qu'il marche à quatre pattes, il me suit comme mon ombre et une fois de plus il a réussi à sortir de la chambre. Je le prends dans mes bras, il sourit. Le petit me caresse la joue et laisse échappé un léger « maman ».

Aujourd'hui maman est triste. Aujourd'hui tu as un an. Aujourd'hui papa n'est toujours pas là. Aujourd'hui maman pourrait regretter mais j'ai ce que je voulais non ? J'ai un enfant. J'ai un enfant mais toujours pas de famille, du moins pas comme celle que j'imaginais.

Je ne devrais pas penser à ça. Je ne devrais penser qu'à toi, petit ange.

_ « Athénaïs ? » entends-je derrière mon dos. Alec semblait paniqué.

_ « Il est avec moi » le rassurai-je instantanément.

_ « Il n'a beau n'être qu'humain, il reste trop rapide pour moi » soupira mon compagnon de voyage. « Je voulais te parler ».

_ « Dis-moi ce qui te tracasse » l'invitai-je à poursuivre tout en chatouillant l'enfant.

_ « Eh bien, si je peux être ici c'est seulement parce que on m'en a donné l'ordre et … les ordres ont changés : je dois rentrer à Volterra. » dit-il piteusement.

_ « Rentrer ? Mais pourquoi ? » M'interloquais-je.

_ « Je n'en sais rien. On m'a seulement dit que je devais être parti avant ce soir »

Quelques larmes m'échappèrent. Pourquoi devait-il partir ? Ils veulent me couper du monde ? Ils pensent que comme ça je reviendrais et j'abandonnerais Romane pour eux ? Certainement pas ! Connaissant Aro, il irait même jusqu'à me laisser seul et ensuite me tuer en faisant croire à une attaque ennemie. Pour lui la mascarade devait cesser.

Et Alec ? Il était bien avec nous enfin je pense. Mais quand j'y pense, sa sœur doit lui manquer, et puis c'est un homme de terrain, ça aussi ça doit lui manquer. En fait, c'est peut être lui qui veut partir, vivre avec une mère et son enfant ça ne devait pas être son vœu le plus cher j'ose juste espérée qu'il nous a aimé autant que nous. Il faudrait que je lui dise après tout c'est peut être un adieu.

_ « La volonté des maitres doit être suivit, nous le savons tous deux. Pars puisque c'est ce que tu dois. Je ne t'en veux pas Alec, tu nous as aidés et tu n'y étais pas obligé. Sache que nous garderons éternellement une place pour toi dans notre cœur. » Lui révélais-je

_ « Cela sonne comme un adieu » s'attrista le jeune vampire.

_ « J'ai bien peur que c'en soit un, malheureusement. » lui dis-je dépitée en serrant mon fils contre moi.

_ « Adieu Athénaïs, adieu Romane, j'étais bien avec vous. » Annonça le brun avant de s'éloigner.

Adieu mon ami, adieu mon soutient, adieu Alec.

Je referme un peu plus contre moi mon châle et réchauffer mon enfant qui s'est endormie dans mes bras, la tête contre ma poitrine.

Je rentre dans mes appartements lentement pour ne pas réveiller Romane. Il est encore plus adorable quand il dort, un véritable petit ange. Je le pose délicatement dans son berceau, il ne dit rien.

Je me dirige dans ma chambre et vais me coucher également. Bien évidemment je ne dors pas, je suis un vampire. Mais j'aime à me relaxer sous la caresse d'une couette et au son des battements de cœurs de mon fils chéri. Le seul fait de savoir qu'il est là, avec moi, près de moi, à vivre, suffit à m'apaiser.

Quand j'y pense, je me dis qu'il n'est pas obligatoire que je le transforme un jour. Il est bien ainsi et je ne sais pas ce qui me ferait le plus de mal, le voir damné pour l'éternité ou le perdre à jamais. Devenir mère m'a appris qu'il ne faut pas être égoïste alors je le laisserai choisir c'est la meilleur chose à faire. Je veux qu'il choisisse ce que l'on m'a imposé. Je veux lui donner le choix que je n'ai jamais eu.

Un bruit ! Des pas. Quelqu'un est là.

Voilà. Mon heure arrive. Triste coup du sort, les Volturis m'auront donné la vie pour me la reprendre si je puis dire. Où vont les vampires après leur mort ? Ai-je le droit d'espérer le paradis ? En ai-je le droit ?

Les pas ne vont pas vers moi. Romane !

Je me précipite vers lui par le couloir secret qui relie ma chambre à la sienne. En une seconde je suis auprès de mon fils. Lui aussi a senti la présence d'un intrus et s'est réveillé. Les pas se rapprochent de plus en plus, c'est un vampire je le sens. Romane se met à crier. Il m'appel, maman, maman. Je le sers contre mon cœur en le priant de se calmer. Je le berce complétement paniquée. Qui m'a-t-on réservé ? Lequel de mes compagnons va me trahir ? Je prie pour ne pas que ce soit Jane. Je ne veux pas que mon fils souffre. Démétri ? Félix ? Et pourquoi pas Alec ? Il connait le palais, Romane n'a pas peur de lui et je lui fais confiance, quoi de mieux pour en finir en me déchirant le cœur ? Caius est-il au courant ? Me vengera-t-il ? Croira-t-il seulement à ma mort ?

La porte s'ouvre. Je resserre ma prise sur mon fils. On me tire la tête en arrière. Romane crie une fois de plus « Maman ».


	3. La fin du voyage

Note : Le chapitre est très court mais le prochain arrivera plus vite.

Merci pour vos reviews toutes très encourageantes.

* * *

J'observe mes nombreux bagages se faire transporter à l'intérieur du château à Voltera. On a beaucoup d'affaire quand on part pendant 1 an et qu'on a un enfant.

Romane est dans mes bras, il est tout excité à l'idée de revoir tous ses jouets. Dans la précipitation de notre départ, nous n'avions pas pu amener tout.

Caius nous rejoint bientôt, il me prend par la taille et me serre contre lui. « Tu ne regrettes pas ? » me demande-t-il. Je lui souris et lui répond que nous devrions aller ailleurs pour parler de ça. Il acquiesce et nous rejoignons nos appartements.

Je pose Romane dans son lit, il est aussi paisible qu'un ange. Je rejoins vite Caius qui m'attend allongé sur notre lit. Je me love dans ses bras puissants et prononce dans un soupir de plaisir « tu m'as manqué ».

_ « Toi aussi. Ne me quitte plus jamais » me répond-il.

_ « Ne me renie plus jamais » répliquai-je sèchement. Il ne dit rien. Il me sert un peu plus fort contre lui. « Tu m'as tout de même fais la peur de ma vie, enfin … tu vois. »

Il pose son doigt sur mes lèvres, m'intimant le silence. « Ne dit plus rien » me murmure mon mari. Il m'embrasse tendrement en caressant mes boucles dorées. Si je me tais, mes pensées ne cessent de me rappeler ce jour si marquant. Je le revois au château, je ressens encore des frissons de peur au simple souvenir de cette scène. Ce doute qui vous parcours tout le corps, qui vous fait vous poser pleins de questions. Vais-je mourir ? Vais-je souffrir ? Votre cœur s'arrête et soudain, vous découvrez votre mari, qui vous embrasse le front et vous souhaite bonjour, comme si de rien n'était alors que vous ne vous êtes pas vu depuis un an jour pour jour.

Je n'en revenais pas. Il a posé un cadeau sur la table de chevet.

_ « C'est pour le … enfin … » balbutia-t-il.

_ « Romane » lui révélai-je.

_ « Le romain en latin. C'est un bon choix. Enfin, c'est pour son anniversaire.» Caius s'assit sur le fauteuil près du berceau. « Mais si je suis là, ce n'est pas pour discuter de son prénom, tu t'en doutes bien. Je suis venu pour te proposer quelque chose. » Il soupire et se lance. « Reviens vivre à la maison. » Je jette un regard sur mon fils. Le vampire comprend de suite. « Il viendra avec nous. » se résigne mon amant.

Je sors de ma rêverie. Caius remarque immédiatement mon trouble.

_ « Tu y repense … » murmure le blond, plus pour lui que pour moi.

_ « N'y fais pas attention » lui ordonnai-je.


	4. Le prix du sang

Que le temps passe vite lorsqu'on est heureux. Voilà 3ans que je suis retourné auprès de mon mari et de ses frères. Romane a énormément grandit. Du haut de ses 4ans, il parle couramment le français sa langue natale, le macédonien ma langue natale, l'italien la langue de son père et celle que nous parlons au château, ainsi que le grec et le latin. Il parle très bien pour son âge, tout le monde en est impressionné. Il est doté d'une intelligence remarquable, son père ne cesse de répéter qu'on en fera un brillant chef de guerre, chose que notre fils semble approuver vu le nombre d'heures qu'il passe à jouer avec ses petits soldats.

En parlant de son père, lui qui ne voulait pas de ce fils, il a bien changé d'avis ! Il ne parle plus de Romane qu'en disant « mon fils ». Mon fils si, mon fils là … Il ne tarie pas d'éloge sur le petit. Même si il n'est pas très tendre avec toute autre personne que moi, je sais qu'il est fière de Romane et qu'il l'aime.

Je regarde la pendule du couloir. 12h30. Romane doit déjà m'attendre pour que je dine avec lui. Je pousse la porte de la cuisine spécialement aménagé pour mon fils. Il est déjà installé et Sofia sa gouvernante lui sert son plat. Le visage du petit s'illumine à mon arrivée, il me salue chaleureusement. Je l'embrasse sur le front et m'assois en face de lui.

_ « Comment c'est passé ta matinée, maman ? » me demande-t-il en engloutissant un cuillérée de purée de carotte à l'odeur douteuse.

_ « On ne parle pas la bouche pleine, amore mio. » Répliquai-je gentiment. Il s'excusa et je commençais mon récit. « Bien, je suis allée me promener avec ton père, je me suis changer pour rejoindre la grande salle et me voilà avec toi. Et toi ?

_ Après mon petit déjeuner j'ai pris mon bain et je suis allez jouer dans ma chambre avec Sofia. Dis mama, je peux aller me promener dehors avec toi ? » Demanda-t-il timidement.

_ « Ah non, non, non Romane ! Je t'ai déjà expliqué que nous ne pouvons pas sortir à cause de cette maladie. Je ne sais pas qui t'as mis ça dans la tête mais … » commençais-je avant d'être coupé par Alec qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

_ « Dame Athénaïs, Heidi est arrivée, vous allez pouvoir … passez à table. » Annonça-t-il hésitant.

_ « Bien, j'arrive. Romane quand tu auras terminé de manger tu iras jouer dans ta chambre, n'oublie pas que cet après-midi tu dois prendre le thé avec tes tantes et qu'après tu as cours avec oncle Aro. Quant à vous, Sophia, nous allons devoir parler » dis-je plus menaçante.

_ « Pourquoi ce n'est pas oncle Carlisle qui me donne mon cours aujourd'hui ? » me demanda mon fils.

_ « Carlisle est en voyage angelo mio en attendant c'est oncle Aro qui fera ton apprentissage. » Répondis-je avant de sortir de la pièce suivit d'un « salut petit gars » prononcé par Alec à mon fils.

Une fois seul tous les deux Alec prit la parole.

_ « Je me mêle peut être de chose qui ne me regarde pas mais, ne serait-ce pas mieux de dire la vérité à Romane à propos de Carlisle ? » me demanda le jeune vampire.

_ « Je ne peux pas dire à mon enfant, ma raison d'exister, que son parrain qu'il admire et aime tant est parti pour ne plus jamais revenir. Je ne veux briser le cœur de mon fils, jamais je ne veux qu'il soit malheureux. » Lui révélais-je.

_ « Mais Dame Athénaïs, il est grand désormais, il doit savoir, lui qui vit dans le mensonge depuis sa naissance !

_ Assez ! Il suffit Alec ! Je ne veux plus entendre ce genre de choses ! » M'écriais-je.

Même si toutes les paroles d'Alec se révèlent vraies je m'efforce de ne pas y penser. Oui, je n'ai jamais dit à Romane que je ne suis pas sa mère biologique. Oui, je ne lui ai jamais dit que nous étions des vampires. Oui, je ne lui ai jamais dit qu'il avait vécu un an sans son père. Oui, je ne lui ai pas dit que son parrain l'avait abandonné. Oui, je ne lui ai pas dit que je projetais de faire de lui un des nôtres.

Nous arrivons dans la grande salle, Aro, Marcus et mon mari sont installés sur leur trône. Caius m'invite à m'assoir près de lui ce que je fais immédiatement.

_ « Comment va le petit ? Où est-il ? » Me demande-t-il inquiet.

_ « Il va bien. Il est dans sa chambre avec Sophia. D'ailleurs en parlant d'elle, elle lui a encore mis dans la tête de sortir dehors avec nous. Je crois que cette fille veut nous discréditer auprès de Romane. » Me plaignais-je.

_ « Bien évidemment. Je crois que nous avons quelques mots à lui dire. » Répondit mon dieu blond.

_ « Des ennuis avec Sofia ? » demanda Aro. « Je ne voudrais pas que mon neveu soit traumatisé, si il le faut je prendrais les mesures qui s'imposent. »

Je remerciais mon beau-frère mais refusais son aide préférant m'en charger avec mon époux. On frappa trois petits coups à la porte que seuls les vampires purent entendre. C'était le signal d'Heidi. Dans quelques secondes le repas sera servi. « buon appetito cara mia » me lance Caius. Les portes s'ouvrent, les cris s'élèvent, le carnage aussi appelé déjeuné, peut commencer.

Alors que je me jette sur un touriste américain aux allures de star de cinéma. Il se met à crier comme une fillette. Ça m'énerve de l'entendre, je me débrouille pour le faire taire d'un coup de croc. Me délectant de son sang, je sens la force me revenir et mes yeux noirs se teinter de rouge. J'essuie une goutte de sang au coin de mes lèvres ouvertes de plaisir. C'est en rouvrant les yeux que je le vois.

Romane est là. Il se cache derrière une statue. Il est terrifié. Je hurle. De rage, de peur, de honte ? Surement un peu de tout. Je cours vers mon fils, le prend dans mes bras et sort à toute vitesse de la salle tachée de rouge.

La respiration de Romane s'accélère, il n'arrive à dire un mot tant il est choqué. « Maman va tout t'expliquer mon chéri. N'ai pas peur ce n'est rien » lui dis-je tendrement. Alors qu'il se calme ce n'en est pas de même pour moi. Je bous de rage ! Sofia ! C'était sa faute !

C'est à ce moment que Caius nous rejoint. Il caresse les cheveux de notre fils et demande à Alec de le surveiller. Il sait très bien à quoi je pense et il en est de même pour lui.

Nous nous dirigeons ensemble vers la chambre de notre fils où nous trouvons Sofia endormi sur le lit. Caius fou de rage, la prend par le bras et la jette violement par terre. Elle se réveille en sursaut, terrorisée à notre vu.

_ « Tu n'as pas honte misérable ?! Nous t'accueillons, toi, misérable vermine et c'est ainsi que tu nous remercie ?! Romane aurait pu mourir tout cela par ta faute ! » Hurlais-je. La criminelle tenta de s'excuser à maintes reprises, cela m'énerva encore plus et je me mis à l'insulter en macédonien. Caius, lui, restait parfaitement calme ce qui n'augurait rien de bon. Au bout de quelques minutes, il me demanda de sortir et de rejoindre notre fils. Je m'exécutais tandis que l'ancienne nourrice de Romane suppliait mon mari.

Note pour plus tard, prendre une nourrice un peu moins idiote.


	5. Le Destin des immortels

Le temps passe vite je le dis souvent. Romane aura bientôt 18ans et je comprends désormais ces mères qui se sentent vieillir dès que leurs enfants grandissent. Même si je n'ai pas pris une ride évidemment, je me sens terriblement vieille d'esprit quand je vois la fougue de sa jeunesse.

Depuis que nous lui avons révélés ce que nous étions les liens qui nous unissaient sont devenus plus fort que jamais. Il a tout à fait accepté notre condition et n'aspire que faire partie à part entière de la famille, à nous rejoindre pour toujours.

Aro voulais le transformer dès ses 16 ans puisque l'un des notre lui a détecté un pouvoir il contrôlerait les plantes. Cela ne m'étonne qu'à moitié depuis tout petit il aime être dehors et contempler notre immense jardin. Toujours est-il que son père et moi avons refusé de faire de lui un vampire si jeune. Peut-être pour préserver notre petit garçon encore un peu de notre cruel monde de centenaire. Romane n'était pas ravie, mais il l'accepta allant même nous défendre contre les différentes tentatives de son oncle pour nous faire changer d'avis. Nous avons fini par céder pour le faire le jour de ses 18 ans. Il insista même pour je le transforme moi-même. Pour lui donner vie une seconde fois.

Même si il n'est pas encore une créature nocturne, il est a déjà les habitudes : il ne sort que la nuit ! Dès la nuit tombée, il part du château en compagnie d'Alec, son meilleur ami, presque son frère. Ils vont dans les tavernes, ils dansent, ils boivent, ils draguent, ils rigolent, ils s'amusent, c'est de leur âge. J'en oublierais presque qu'à son âge j'étais déjà mariée et que si mon mari avait daigné me toucher j'aurais déjà été maman depuis longtemps ! Quant à Caius, il n'était peut-être pas marié mais le connaissant il n'était plus « pur » depuis longtemps, à notre époque un garçon de 16 ans n'ayant pas gouté aux plaisirs de l'amour ne pouvait être qu'un bon à rien qui n'aurait jamais de famille, donc si il le fallait nos parents forçaient la main de quelques servantes pour que cela change. Je me souviens bien du nom de celle qui a servi à mon frère, Callixine, elle était d'une rare beauté. Mais bon les temps changent et il n'y a plus besoin de forcer les jeunes hommes à faire ces choses-là. Et je ne pense pas que mon Romane soit différent des autres sur ce point-là.

J'ai arrêté de mentir à mon fils depuis le terrible jour où il nous a surpris durant notre « repas ». Mais il reste une chose que je ne lui ai jamais dite même si il doit s'en douter. Son parrain n'est jamais revenu. Carlisle ne l'a plus revu depuis ce triste jour. Je lui écris chaque mois mais jamais il ne me répond. Je continu tout de même à croire qu'il lit mes lettres, du moins je l'espère. Je lui raconte notre vie à Volterra, les progrès de Romane, je lui demande de me répondre, je l'invite à venir, je le prie de me rassurer sur son état mais rien n'y fait il ne répond jamais.

_ « Mi amore, il neige dehors, Romane voudrait que nous allions nous promener dans le jardin ce soir, tu viens ? » me demande mon époux.

_ « Je ne sais pas trop, je ne me sens pas très bien, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment. » lui révélais-je.

_ « Ce ne sont que des impressions et nous ne resterons pas longtemps mais cela ferait tellement plaisir à ton fils.

_ « D'accord, j'arrive. » cédais-je devant sa mine attendrie.

Je me recoiffe en quelque seconde et sors de ma chambre devant laquelle m'attend mon fils et mon mari. Ils me donnent tout deux le bras et nous nous en allons vers le jardin du palais.

Tout est recouvert de neige encore fraiche et les flocons tombent encore. Cette scène me rappelle le soir où j'ai recueilli Romane. Ce tout petit bout seul dans la neige qui m'a touché en plein cœur. Je dépérissais de chagrin et lui de froid, il m'a sauvé d'un sourire, je l'ai sauvé de mes bras. Grâce à cette nuit, je viens de passer les 18 plus belles années de ma vie.

_ « Mère, ça ne va pas ? » s'enquit le jeune homme.

_ « Si mon petit. Je suis juste un peu mélancolique ce soir, beaucoup de souvenirs affluents dans ma tête. » Lui dis-je en souriant. « Cela n'empêche pas que je t'aime mon petit ».

Il ne me répondit pas. Un énorme loup c'étant jeté sur lui. Caius se précipita pour sauver notre fils. Le loup roula sur le côté mais cela ne le calma pas bien au contraire. Il attaqua mon mari, l'attrapant par le cou avec ses crocs ensanglantés. Je courus au chevet de mon unique enfant. Ces membres étaient déchiquetés, surement que le l'animal l'avait pris pour un vampire. Il ne bougeait plus son doux regard n'était plus allumé par cette flemme de vie qui lui était propre. Il me regardait son corps était presque aussi froid que le miens. Je n'eus plus qu'une idée le sauver quitte à le transformer. Je plantais mes canines dans son cou, il ne me repoussa pas, il ne dit que « maman ». Ce fut le premier et dernier mot qu'il me dit.

Je hurlais à la mort devant son corps sans vie. Pourtant ce ne serait pas la seule horreur que je vie ce soir-là. Mon unique amour étant sur le point de frôler la mort lui aussi. Prise d'une rage folle je me ruais sur la bête, lui arrachant le cœur à main nu. L'animal redevint humain et laissa place à un homme d'une vingtaine d'année dont je ne connaissais pas l'identité. J'appris par la suite qu'il était le chef d'une entente entre loups garou pour éliminer la race des vampires de la terre. Cette organisation avait pour but de protéger les humains de nous pourtant ils avaient tués un innocent, quelqu'un qui ne pouvait se défendre.

Ils ont tués mon fils, je les anéantirai tous. Caius les a traqués durant des années, je les ai tués de mes propres mains un à un de sorte qu'aujourd'hui il n'en reste plus aucun ! À travers le monde il existe des centaines de personnes qui veulent ma mort pour cela, qu'ils le fassent je n'ai plus rien à faire sur cette terre. Ces gens m'ont tout pris je leur prendrais tout également, jusqu'à leur dernier souffle. Carlisle aura beau les aimer, les sauver, je le tuerai si il le faut. J'étais heureuse, j'étais une personne bien, j'étais une mère je ne suis plus qu'un monstre aveuglé par la peine et la folie. Voilà ma punition pour avoir désirée tout avoir. Le bonheur n'est pas accessible aux immortels, voilà la seule morale de cette histoire.

Ce que le destin vous donne, le destin vous le reprend un jour où l'autre, telle est la loi qui régit le monde des âmes damnées.


End file.
